Letter in the Mail
by deathbyinsomnia
Summary: It's been two months since Roxanne broke up with Megamind and he still thinks about it, until suddenly he gets a letter from a mystery person in the mail. BerMind fic!


_I ran after her, willing myself not to trip. "I can explain!" I caught up, pausing to catch my breath, "What about everything you just said, about judging a book by its cover?_

_She turned to me, glare like daggers, "Well, let's take a look at the contents then, shall we? You destroyed Metro Man, you took over the city, and now you've actually got me to **care** about you! Why are you **so** evil? Tricking me? What could you possibly have to gain?"_

_I looked up at Roxanne, defeated and hurt, gauging her reaction._

_She paused, "Wait a minute," she exhaled sharply "I don't believe this."_

_A wave of realization washed over her as she began shaking her head. I swallowed a large lump in my throat._

_Her eyes narrowed in disgust, "Do you really think I that would ever be with you?"_

_"No..." was my immediate response but the 'I hoped you would' lingered in my mind._

_Then, she walked away._

_..._

I woke up from the dream and felt hot tears roll down my face. It still hurt. It has been two months and, by God, it still _**hurt**_. Roxanne walked out on me after two months of dating and a few days before I planned to ask her to live with me. It was our tenth fight in the course of a few days, each one pointless and small, but this one made all the difference.

_"Melvin!"_

_"Yes, Roxanne?" I asked, glancing up from the police radio I'd been listening attentively to._

_"Where is my keys?"_

_"I don't know, I've been here for the last half hour."_

_"Well if you paid more attention to me, you'd know where I put it."_

_"Roxanne..." I frowned, standing to soothe her, rubbing circles on her shoulders.__She shook me off, disgusted, and I lowered my hands in disdain. "Not this again."_

_"You spend every second by that stupid radio and ignore me, do you think you can just get by with that?"_

_"I am a hero, Roxanne, I need to keep my ears open for trouble."_

_"There hasn't **been **any trouble since the Titan inciden__t__."_

_"It could happen at any time."_

_"Titan had been your fault to begin with!"_

_"Roxanne-"_

_"Don't even try that, Mel- Megamind. I'm sick of** you**, I am sick of** this**, and I'm **leaving**."_

_"Roxanne!" I tried grabbing her wrist, to beg her to look at me, but she slapped me across the face and walked out._

_No goodbyes, no crying, no I'm sorry, just the sound of the door slamming._

I heard a knock on the door to my apartment and retrieved the mail, bringing it inside. A package from Minion that turned out to be a picture of him and his robotic girlfriend (that I created) Beatrice and a small gift of a batch of charred cookies. I never could get the kinks out of Beatrice's cooking program. I got bills, and a small letter addressed simply to MEGAMIND. I frowned, turning it over in my hands. Soon after I became the town hero, I adopted a more Earthly name for casual purposes, so I adopted the name Melvin Megamind. The name Melvin was her idea, I personally would've chosen something more pleasing to the ear like Maximus or Barnabas. I'd really prefer something interesting but I'd rather not go through all the paperwork again.

The letter's return address was at the Megamind museum, a place I hadn't visited since I was with Roxanne at the opening ceremony- a month before we broke up. I took my time to open the envelope, pulling out the letter enclosed in it.

I read it aloud:

* * *

"Dear Megamind,

I hope this letter found you alright and I hope you aren't busy as you read this.

A few months ago, I was made aware that you became the town's hero and I honestly can say that I was surprised.

It was not something I expected but, regardless, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking to me.

I'll be at the museum on the third of this month from 7 pm to midnight.

If you wouldn't mind stopping by, that would be great.

I'll be pleased to maybe see you there, thank you."

* * *

That's strange, no name written on the end. I looked at my watch and then at the calender, it's tonight. I go to the kitchenette and use my rotary phone to call Minion. A few rings go by before he answers.

"Hey, M! What's shakin' bacon?"

"I got your card. Thank you for rubbing your girlfriend in my face."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, I'm just venting. Sorry, Minion." I twirl the cord around my finger absently, watching the clock.

"It's alright, what's the matter?"

"I got a letter today..."

"From Roxanne? Does she want you back?" For a brief second I heard excitement in his voice and it made me hunch my shoulders, frowning as I stared at my bare feet.

"...No, Minion, I'm pretty sure she's still dating the town's _former_ hero."

"Then who?"

"No idea." I pull myself onto the counter, leaning my bare back against the cabinets and tugging on a loose strand on my pajama pants.

"Go find out."

"They said they wanted to meet tonight."

"Then go."

"I am. It's at 7."

"Then why are you talking to me? Get ready! You only have... 2 hours!"

"Alright, Minion."

I hung up, rubbing my shoulders and heading into my small bedroom which seemed a lot larger when it was shared. Going to the closet, I picked out a v-neck and jeans that Roxanne made me buy several months back, insisting I can't wear spandex _all the time. _I, on the other hand, beg to differ. However, I guess I should make the best impression I can for this mystery person. I put them on and I feel my lip curl in disgust, I should at least change the pants. I grab a pair of leather pants, wiggle into them (in a very ungodly manner), and grin in satisfaction- the nap I'd taken had been fitful but it at least relinquished the bags I'd had under my eyes.

I do my whole hygiene routine at least twice before I realize that I'm so nervous that I can't focus. I really need to calm down. I don't even know who it is. _Okay, that did not help whatsoever._

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and pull on a leather jacket from my coat rack and pull on a pair of combat boots from the shoe cabinet by the front door. As an afterthought, I grab the mp3 player Roxanne left behind and click shuffle, the one thing I never liked about her was her taste in music. She even had a (shiver) Backstreet Boys faze. The first thing I did when she left, out of spite I guess, I replaced all her music with my own personal favorites including AC/DC, Michael Jackson, Ozzy Osbourne, Def Leppard, and Alice Cooper (who I modeled a lot of my wardrobe after).

I pulled on the headphones, donned in studs and the AC/DC logo and felt at peace. I know I looked funny whenever I took a walk around town listening to music because I can't help but dance to it. (If you want a visual, imagine when Minion and I paraded down the street dancing to AC/DC.) I glanced at my watch, I was a half hour walk away and I had about an hour until meetup time. I was doing a very interesting choreographical rendition of Smooth Criminal when I reached the steps of the Megamind Museum. When I first became a hero, the place bustled with people but now that the crime rate is so low, I'm hardly considered above any average citizen anymore. I do, however, get very good discounts on curry at little restaurants by my apartment.

...

I took my time walking up the front steps, trying the door. Finding it open, I went on in and took a look around. I felt my back straighten as I saw a framed newspaper the day after I saved the city. It showed a picture of Titan being hauled away and Roxanne kissing me in excitement, me hugging her as her arms were wound around my neck. I swallowed thickly, looking away in discomfort when I saw someone standing on the stairwell by the elevator, just watching me from the landing. I raised my hand and waved awkwardly, and they began going down the stairs relatively slowly. Realizing this was probably the person I was waiting for, I met them halfway at the landing.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the museum curator, right?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"I'm also the guy you turned into a little cube for a month."

"My word, you're Bernard. I apologize, I didn't recognize you." I pull my hand back, my mouth shifting in discomfort.

"No hard feelings, I'm a pretty forgettable guy," he replied dully.

"I really am sorry, but what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You, actually. I wanted to talk about you." He adjusted his glasses then looked me directly in the eye, his eyes were such a dark brown, they almost looked black in the dimmed light.

"Oh, well," I glance at my watch, then out the window, "How about dinner, my treat? I'll answer anything you want to know."

He checked his watch as well, then the window and nodded, "Alright. I'll lock up the main door as we head out."

"Is there a need to look around?"

"Not so much anymore, not since the whole Titan thing," he walked down the stairs quickly, a book under his arm, "It was crazy for weeks, then it just stopped."

I was insignificant to Metro City now, but I didn't entirely mind. It was nice to finally live normally... well, as normally as one can with blue skin and alien DNA. I lead him silently towards my neighborhood so we could go to one of the places that serve curry nearby, I really love curry. I took a look around once we got there and turned to Bernard, who was reading a book as we were walking, bumped into my back.

"Which place would you prefer?"

"These are all curry places," he muttered, adjusting his scewed glasses.

"Sure are, do you have a preference?"

"You must really like curry."

"I do," I added, looking back at him. "Do you not like curry?"

"Not necessarily, I've just never tried it. You choose the place." he looked up from his book briefly, looked at me, adjusted his glasses again, then went back to reading.

"Okay, then. We'll go to the place with Japanese curry, it's a good place to start since it's more like a stew."

He grunted in affirmation and the manager greeted me with a smile and several bows, "Megamind! You're back! That's the fourth time this week!"

"What can I say? Your curry is amazing," I grinned as he led us to a booth in a corner, away from the rest of the patrons.

"Usual for you?"

"Yes and," I watched Bernard still reading and not seeming to pay attention, "Bring him what I get, but as curry bread, with two glasses of ice water."

Mr. Naga laughed, "You and your special orders. I'll be back in a little while."

"So you come here often?" Bernard mumbled absently, turning the page.

"Yes and, by the way, what is that you're reading?"

He looked at the cover dumbly before going back to reading, "Oscar Wilde."

"The Picture of... Doe-ryan Gray?" I asked, reading the cover.

"Dorian Gray."

"Oh," I chuckled again, feeling awkward.

"Stop that, would you?" he flicked his eyes towards me, shaking his head, before lowering his eyes again.

"Stop what?"

"Acting like I've grown a second head, for starters."

"I'm just a little surprised is all."

"Surprised?" he asked, glancing at the page number then closing his book and sliding it to the side.

"The letter was very formal and polite-"

"You didn't know it was from me."

"Correct. Plus, you haven't started on the subject you wanted to talk to be about so I'm getting a bit unnerved."

"Well, simply put, I know what happened between you and Roxanne- disguised as me- and I wanted you to do me a favor in return."

"Past tense? Wanted?"

"Well, you've already carried out the favor."

"What would that be?"

"Going on a date with me." I practically choked on the air I'd been breathing.

"Why would you want that?"

"You're my idol. I've written all the books in the museum that are about you. I've always had a crush on you. Lastly, you're the reason why I'm in Metro City." I was speechless. Mr. Naga set our plates in front of us and Bernard started eating, still watching me and I felt my cheeks turn red. He seemed so nonchalant and I felt myself lean forward in interest.

"How long have you liked me?"

For the briefest moment, his movements stuttered and he set down his bread, wiping his mouth before looking back into my eyes. "How long have I liked you or how long have I been romantically interested in you?"

"Either," I felt my face get hotter and hotter. I was far from used to acceptance and even less so romantically. The fact that he was so straightforward made me suddenly self-conscious.

"I have liked you since I saw your name in the paper, I guess. You created a mishap, I believe, and they told about how you grew up in the jail. I felt bad for you at first, since you were ostracized, but realized that you were embracing what you thought you were best at. I admired you for that. I liked you romantically since the night you were talking to the Metro Man statue. I saw you vulnerable, when you thought no one was around, and I longed to pursue you."

"But that night, you didn't think it was me?"

"I only knew you from photographs... I was in denial that you were right there within reach."

"Why did you like me when I was a villain?"

"You weren't evil. You wanted recognition that you thought you could only get through infamy."

I looked down at my food, untouched and sighed before requesting a to-go box. I took a sip of my water and filled the box with our food, not looking at him. I could feel him watching me in contemplation. He followed me in silence as we walked down the street, our feet the only sounds on the pavement until he touched my shoulder, stopping me.

"Did I say something out of line before?"

I felt my shoulders quiver slightly, "I'm unnerved by how well you know me more than I know myself."

"Megamind... You were my life's work."

I felt my cheeks flare up again, a wram feeling pool in my chest. Walking again, I wrapped my arm around his, "Let's go to my apartment and speak there."

We were silent, the roads already deserted dispite the early hour. I felt him slowly loosen up as eventually he took my hand in his and held it. I felt a small smile turn up the corners of his mouth, despite not seeing it myself. I took my key out of my pocket with my left hand, opening the door. We walked inside and I took off my shoes and coat, putting them away with my mp3 player. Once he hung his coat and took off his shoes, we sat together on the couch.

"Tonight was fun," I told him, picking lint off my shirt, trying not to look at him.

"Let's do it again, sometime."

I felt my heart beat in my chest just a little faster, my thoughts of Roxanne long gone. "I'd like that." I saw a grin light up his face and I smiled in return.

A few minutes later of talking about himself, he checked his watch and stood to get ready at the door. I saw him out, telling him a quick goodbye before moving to close the door. His foot stopped it halfway as he gave me a peck on the cheek. "You've always been the one for me. Hero or not, don't ever change." he slipped a black pen from his suit pocket and wrote a phone number on my arm, "Call me tomorrow."

I nodded, telling him I would, and he kissed my cheek again albeit clumsier with a goofy smile hidden in his features. I waved goodbye to him, closing the door and walking to the table, my police scanner sitting idly and buzzing in conversations. I'd spent every waking moment, save the few hours I did manage to sleep, listening to that stupid radio. I flipped the switch to off and headed off to bed, thoughts of Bernard in my head. If he can like me for who I am, even though I'm not the face of justice, then there's no one else I need to impress. Maybe in the morning I'll apply to a job at Mr. Naga's, he did say he needed a new waiter.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**Finally finished! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. **_

_**This is a ONESHOT meaning there probably won't be any more after this. **_

_**I just really wanted to get this out there due to the lack of BerMind fics out there. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**_

_**~deathbyinsomnia**_


End file.
